Avant de grandir
by morgana smith
Summary: James Potter aime Lily Evans, Lily Evans déteste James Potter, Sirius Black n'aime que lui-même et Megan Brooks … et bien, peu de personnes connaissent Megan. Quand ses quatre se retrouvent liés par un pari, tout peut arriver. Surtout quand on découvre que les vérités universelles émises plus haut ne sont qu'apparence.
1. une rentrée passionnante

Salut! me revoilà après une longue absence. Cependant je reviens avec pleins d'idées et une nouvelle fanfiction. Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- _Debout Patmol!_ Hurla une voix. Le principal intéressé se retourna et se pelotonna sous sa couverture.

\- _Patmol, ne m'oblige pas à recourir aux grands moyens._ Patmol alias Sirius Black gémit et mit son oreiller sur ses oreilles. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva suspendu par les pieds. Il hurla et tout à coup retomba brutalement sur son lit. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit son supposé meilleur ami hilare tandis que les Maraudeurs se bidonnaient en arrière.

\- _Comment tu as pu me faire ça?_ Demanda Sirius à son meilleur ami James qui se trouvait n'être autre que le co-fondateur et co-leader des Maraudeurs.

\- _Sirius_ , dit James d'une voix sérieuse en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius sur le lit et en lui touchant l'épaule, _j'ai fait ça pour toi. Je croyais que tu l'aurais deviné._

\- _Quoi?_ Demanda Sirius interloqué.

\- _Eh bien oui, tu ne voudrais quand même pas arriver en retard dès le premier jour de cours,_ dit James avant de s'écrouler de rire.

\- _Cornedrue, je vais te tuer! Espèce de..._

\- _Pas de gros mots, mon amour,_ dit James qui avait fini de rire. _Ne dit rien que tu puisses regretter une fois ta colère retombée. Notre amour survivra! Il brillera tel un phare au milieu de la noirceur de la monotonie quotidienne, il brûlera tel un feu au milieu des neiges éternelles, il sera la brise au milieu des braises et l'espoir quand tout semblera perdu._

\- _James?_ Demanda Sirius d'une voix douce et calme.

\- _Oui, Sirius_ , répondit James d'une voix égale.

\- _Tais-toi_ , cria Sirius.

\- _Tu me brises le cœur, mon amour. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Pourquoi tu me fais ça?_

\- _Ah!_ Cria Sirius de frustration. Il se leva malgré tout pour aller se préparer.

En ce premier jour de cours à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, tous les élèves étaient dans un grand état d'excitation. Les Maraudeurs quant à eux se sentaient près pour une nouvelle année de blagues et de plaisir encore plus intense que l'année passée pour oublier à tous la montée de puissance de plus en plus grande du mage noir qui se nommait lui-même Lord Voldemort. Malgré le drame qui avait frappé l'un d'entre eux (enfin deux d'entre eux) ou peut-être surtout à cause de ça, ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais à rire et à faire rire.

La première épreuve de James Potter commença dès le petit-déjeuner. Il eut le malheur de se retrouver proche de Lily Evans. Il eut beaucoup de mal à contenir un soupir de dépit. Cela peut sembler étrange pour quelqu'un qui juste à la fin de l'année précédente lui jurait un amour éternel, mais James ne la supportait plus. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de l'aimer, alors tout serait parfait. Pendant l'été et surtout après... le drame (une pointe de douleur grossit et lui coupa le souffle. Un été n'avait pas suffi. Non pas qu'il avait cru surmonter cette perte aussi rapidement, ça aurait été un manque de respect, mais il avait espéré que la douleur aurait diminué, que sa respiration ne se serait plus coupée à l'évocation de ce drame) il avait réfléchi et avait conclu qu'il perdait son temps à courir après elle. D'un point de vue objectif, il avait été arrogant, stupide, pathétique (il en avait parfois honte) et méritait qu'on le remette à sa place, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas mérité c'était ses gifles, ses insultes et son mépris. Alors sa résolution pour sa dernière année à Poudlard : Ignorer et oublier (enfin essayer au possible) Lily Evans. Cela risquait d'être encore plus compliqué que prévu (un exploit soit dit en passant) si dès le premier jour il se retrouvait à côté d'elle ce qui n'était presque jamais arrivé pendant ses trois dernières années.

\- _Evans, quelle surprise!_ Dit Sirius. Son ton était glacial. Il n'avait jamais aimé Lily Evans. Elle faisait souffrir son meilleur ami, alors pour lui c'était l'ennemie. Il voulait d'autant plus protéger James d'elle à cause de sa fragilité émotionnelle.

\- _Salut_ , lui dit Remus en lui souriant gentiment. Il était de notoriété publique qu'ils étaient amis. Quelle horreur! Pensa James. Un autre obstacle à sa résolution. Par chance, Evans n'avait pas l'air de connaître l'adage l'ami de mon ami est mon ami. Sinon ils seraient tous amis depuis longtemps

\- _Salut_ , dit Peter timidement. Evans l'avait toujours intimidé.

\- _Evans_ , dit James d'une voix neutre avec un mouvement de tête vers la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir la surprise des autres. Il entendit des murmures qui peu à peu prirent des proportions astronomiques. Il sut alors que cette histoire allait à la fois être vraiment plus compliquée que prévu et mal finir. Il avait oublié un élément capital dans son plan, les rumeurs. Il était foutu.

* * *

Au bout de 2 semaines, Lily Evans n'y tenait plus. C'était insupportable! Entre les stupides blagues des Maraudeurs qui semblaient plus nombreuses que d'habitude, James qui l'ignorait, les greluches qui se moquaient d'elle et surtout, surtout la rumeur, elle était à bout. Pour les Maraudeurs, on pouvait dire à leur décharge que leurs blagues ne nuisaient à personne. Ils ne s'acharnaient plus contre les Serpentards, mais rien de nouveau sous le soleil. C'était la même chose l'année passée, mais l'attitude de James était une surprise de taille. Il était froid avec elle, presque méprisant. Alors, ce soir, elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle avait une idée géniale, infaillible. C'est confiante et sereine du moins en apparence qu'elle le rejoignît dans la salle commune. Malheureusement, il se trouvait avec les autres Maraudeurs et surtout cet emmerdeur de Black. Lily s'avança et se planta devant James, le coupant dans sa conversation avec Remus.

\- _Potter, ça ne peut plus durer,_ dit-elle de sa voix la plus neutre. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Elle avait besoin de son aide, alors elle optait pour la neutralité.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus durer, Evans?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix plate. Sans aucune intonation. Elle se demanda comment il faisait. Il y a moins d'une minute, il était joyeux, souriant et maintenant, rien.

\- _Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Toute cette histoire! Je suis sûre que c'est encore un de tes plans débiles pour qu'on sorte ensemble,_ dit Lily avec colère. Elle savait qu'elle y allait fort. Trop fort, comme d'habitude. Elle perdait le contrôle quand il était là et elle détestait perdre contrôle. Elle se mettait alors en colère et passait sa colère sur lui.

\- _Evans, si tu n'as rien d'important à me dire, tu peux passer ton chemin et essayer de te trouver un autre bouc émissaire,_ dit James exaspéré. Elle en ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'il avait pu ressentir devant ses insultes. Peu importe, se dit-elle, ce n'est pas important.

\- _Si tu prenais la peine de m'écouter, tu saurais que j'ai un plan,_ dit Evans d'une voix radoucie.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il va suivre ton plan_ , demanda Black. Lily avait envie de le gifler. Il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

\- _C'est là qu'entre en scène mon autre idée_ , dit Lily fièrement.

\- _On peut dire que tu en as beaucoup_ , dit James moqueur

\- _Je te propose un pari, Potter_ , dit Evans d'une voix neutre laissant les quatre jeunes hommes perplexes.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'ajouterai que je n'ai pas oublié « réverbération au carrefour» pour autant. un nouveau chapitre est en cours d'écriture. À la prochaine!


	2. Le pari

Salut! Me revoilà après un long moment. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a poussé à poster ce chapitre, mais le voilà. Je trouve que les personnages sont légèrement OOC, mais c'est peut-être juste moi. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sirius fixait Evans comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il faut dire que c'était plutôt inhabituel, Lily Evans qui parlait plus ou moins calmement avec les Maraudeurs, mais qui en prime proposait un pari. Une catastrophe venait sûrement de se produire dans le monde. Il était certain que les autres Maraudeurs partageaient son étonnement.

\- _Un pari?_ Demanda James d'un air mi-surpris mi-amusé.

\- _Oui, Potter, un pari_ , dit Evans. Sirius était intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Evans à ce point dans ses retranchements pour qu'elle propose un pari? En temps normal, elle était contre. Il se rappelait le nombre de fois où elle avait hurlé parce qu'ils en avaient fait dans la salle commune.

\- _Quels sont les enjeux?_ Demanda-t-il. Il n'aurait visiblement pas dû prendre ce risque. Il y avait une animosité palpable entre lui et Evans. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Evans le rangeait dans la même catégorie que James et les points qu'il aurait pu gagner parce qu'il ne lui courait pas après, il les perdait avec le nombre de filles qu'il pouvait user en une semaine. Quant à Black, il détestait cordialement Evans pour ce qu'elle faisait subir à son meilleur ami.

- _Black, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde,_ dit-elle sèchement.

\- _C'est ce que je fais, Evans,_ dit-il froidement. _Alors, je répète: quels sont les enjeux?_

\- _Si je gagne, Potter doit m'obéir pendant un moment et surtout réaliser mon plan pour enrayer ces stupides rumeurs._

\- _T'obéir, hein, Evans,_ commença Potter d'un ton moqueur après avoir échangé un regard avec Sirius. _C'est moi ou tu cherches un esclave sexuel?_ Sirius en était heureux, c'est un geste et une réaction que l'ancien James, le James normal aurait eus. Le James qui n'était pas un zombi en mode pilotage automatique, celui qui n'avait pas ce regard morne et vide, celui qui ne faisait pas semblant de rire.

\- _Quoi?_ Hurla Evans. _Potter, comment oses-tu? Je te propose ce pari simplement parce que je sais qu'autrement tu n'accepteras pas de m'aider à enrayer ces rumeurs. S'il y a une clause qui dit que tu dois m'obéir, c'est simplement pour les phases déplaisantes de mon plan._ Sirius remarqua qu'elle avait rougi et pas de colère. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rougir à l'une des remarques de James.

\- _Pas besoin de hurler, Evans,_ dit James exaspéré. _On a compris, maintenant viens-en au fait. Et si je gagne?_

\- _Ça veut dire que tu veux jouer?_ Demanda Lily surprise. Elle s'attendait visiblement à plus de réticence.

- _Non_ , répondit-il froidement. _Juste que tu as réussi à piquer ma curiosité._

- _Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu veux,_ continua-t-elle incertaine.

\- _D'accord,_ répondit James tranquillement. _Tu peux retourner peaufiner ton plan et revenir quand tu sauras où tu vas_. Les Maraudeurs écarquillèrent des yeux devant ce commentaire assez méprisant. Ils n'avaient vu James agir ainsi avec Evans.

\- _Si tu gagnes, j'accepterai de sortir avec toi,_ dit rapidement Evans. Les Maraudeurs la regardèrent tous sous le choc. Était-ce bien Lily Evans qui venait de dire qu'elle sortirait avec James Potter?

\- _Vraiment?_ Demanda James incrédule.

\- _Oui, vraiment,_ répondit Evans qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

- _Tu dois vraiment avoir confiance en ton pari alors,_ répondit calmement James d'une voix plate.

- _Pourquoi cette question Potter?_ Demanda Lily. _Aurais-tu peur?_

\- _Non,_ répondit simplement James. _Il se trouve que je ne suis plus si intéressé que ça par ce pari. Au revoir Evans._

\- _Quoi?_ Demanda Lily interloquée.

- _Tu as parfaitement compris,_ continua James.

\- _Il veut dire qu'il va y réfléchir,_ répondit Sirius qui avait retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales suite au choc de cette situation rocambolesque.

\- _D'accord,_ répondit Evans hésitante. _J'attendrai sa réponse._

\- _OK, à plus_ , rajouta Sirius. Il attendit qu'elle s'en aille avant de tirer James vers leur dortoir

- _À quoi tu joues_? Hurla presque Sirius.

\- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _\- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle_ , répéta Sirius. _Est-ce que c'est une blague?_

\- _Est-ce que c'est une question rhétorique?_ Demanda James. _Parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre._

\- _Ne change pas de sujet,_ dit froidement Sirius. _On parle de Lily Evans, la fille après laquelle tu as couru pendant des années, qui te propose un pari qui te permettrait de sortir avec elle._

- _Je sais,_ répondit lentement James. _J'y étais, assis à côté de toi, en train de lui parler._

\- _Bien, bien_ , répondit Sirius qui essayait à tout prix de rester calme. _Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as répondu que tu n'étais pas intéressé?_

 _\- Parce que je ne le suis pas,_ répondit James qui semblait douter de plus en plus de la santé mentale de son meilleur ami.

\- _C'est là tout le problème, James,_ éclata Sirius. _Tu ne t'intéresses plus à rien. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes regards mornes et vides ou encore tes rires forcés? Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même!_

\- _Et alors?_ répondit James qui commençait à perdre patience. _Tu t'attendais à quoi? Que je sois heureux et plein de joie aussi tôt? Elle est morte depuis à peine 5 mois, Sirius!_ Il se leva et commençait à quitter la pièce quand Sirius le retint par la main. Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de le pousser à être heureux. James faisait de nombreux efforts pour ne pas se fermer aux autres et tomber dans la dépression. Sirius ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de lui en demander plus, la perte était encore si récente.

\- _Je suis désolé_ , murmura-t-il penaud. _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

\- _James, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées et un pari avec Evans est l'idéal._

 _\- Quoi que ce soit avec Evans est tout sauf idéal pour moi en ce moment,_ répondit James.

\- _S'il te plait, James,_ insista Sirius, _fait un effort_. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait la bonne chose, mais c'était tout lui. Il n'abandonnait jamais.

\- _Sirius, je préfère ne pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures avec cette histoire,_ révéla James.

\- _Fais-le pour moi,_ supplia Sirius. _Ou juste pour lui rabattre le caquet,_ ajouta-t-il devant l'air peu conquis de James.

\- _D'accord,_ abdiqua James. _Il savait que Sirius ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit oui._

\- _Très bien,_ cria Sirius. _On va la voir._

 _\- On peut très bien attendre à demain,_ tenta James peu emballé.

- _Pour qu'elle ait le temps de changer d'avis?_ Répliqua Sirius. _Hors de question_. Il entraîna James vers la sale commune où ils finirent par trouver Lily.

\- _James accepte,_ lui annonça Sirius.

\- _Et il a perdu sa langue?_ demanda Lily.

\- _Non_ , répondit laconique James.

\- _Très bien,_ lança Lily en faisant abstraction du manque d'enthousiasme de James. _Tu dois te douter que le défi ne sera pas facile._

 _\- Pas de discours,_ l'arrêta Sirius. _Viens-en au fait_. Lily lui jeta un regard furieux avant de se lancer.

\- _Deux semaines, Potter. Pendant deux semaines, plus de blagues, plus de sorts sans aucune raison, deux heures par jour à la bibliothèque et surtout du temps restreint avec les Maraudeurs. Tu dois aussi devenir un élève modèle._ Lily eut un sourire rusé. Elle était certaine que James ne voudrait jamais, mais vu qu'il avait déjà accepté, elle gagnerait par défaut. Sirius quant à lui regrettait amèrement d'avoir poussé James à accepter.

\- _Ça marche,_ répondit James à la grande surprise de tous.

\- _Très bien, tu commenceras demain,_ dit Lily légèrement furieuse. Elle lui tendit ensuite la main. Devant son manque de réaction elle ajouta : _on est censé se serrer la main pour sceller le pari._

 _\- Oh OK,_ répondit James avant de lui serrer la main.

- _C'est officiel,_ déclara Lily avant de s'en aller.

* * *

De son côté, Megan Brooks se sentait seule. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'éloignait de sa meilleure amie Éliane. Cette dernière avait de nouvelles amies et délaissait de plus en plus Megan. Megan n'avait pas d'autres réelles amies. Elle avait toujours été un peu solitaire et l'étiquette de rat de bibliothèque qui lui collait à la peau ne l'aidait pas. Alors que sa meilleure amie l'abandonnait encore ce soir, Megan se retrouva à rêvasser encore. Elle rêvait aux Maraudeurs, en particulier à un Maraudeur. Celui qu'elle aimait depuis 6 ans en secret. Megan le savait inaccessible et incapable de l'aimer en retour, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces de l'oublier, surtout en apprenant qu'Éliane s'intéressait aussi à lui, mais rien à faire. Il était le seul qui lui faisait oublier ses petits amis fictionnels. Il était la réalité mieux que la fiction et encore plus inaccessible. Même si elle rêvassait, Megan ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle le trouvait plus triste que d'habitude. Il le cachait bien, mais elle l'avait observé pendant des années et le connaissait bien. Ces yeux même quand ils brillaient d'amusement avaient maintenant un soupçon de tristesse qu'on ne manquait pas. Cependant, Megan continuait de rêver. Elle rêvait qu'elle lui avouait son amour et que miraculeusement il la remarquait et découvrait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle pourrait alors effacer la tristesse dans son regard et lui faire découvrir l'amour. Non pas qu'elle s'y connaisse elle-même, mais ce qui est si bien avec les rêves, c'est que tout peut s'y passer. Les souhaits les plus chers s'y réalisaient. Quand Megan Brooks sombra finalement dans les bras de Morphée cette nuit, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, car ses rêves continuèrent à se dérouler. Rêves où elle se baladait au bras de son Maraudeur aux cheveux foncés. Elle ne savait pas qu'à quelques pas de là, son sort venait d'être modifié par un pari.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé les personnages aussi OOC que moi? Laissez des reviews pour me donner votre opinion. Personnellement, je pensais finir «Réverbération au carrefour» avant de continuer cette fanfiction, mais l'inspiration a frappé. Je posterai de nouveau quand il frappera ou que les reviews m'y inviteront chaudement. On verra ce qui arrivera en premier. À la prochaine!


End file.
